The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Cooking utensils such as pizza pans, cake pans, cookie sheets, waffle irons, etc. are configured to interface with a food product and transfer heat to the food product during the cooking process. Some food products assume the shape of a surface of the cooking utensil being used to cook the food. For example, pizza dough tends to assume a flat shape on the bottom to match the flat surface of the pizza pan. Waffle batter takes the shape of an inside of the waffle iron.